Calamity
by CastielIsMySavior
Summary: This story takes place after the events of The Last Jedi. This will definitely be a slow burn Reylo story, but will have tiny hints of other ships included within. It is rated M for some steamy situations in later chapters and for swearing.


Hello, everyone. I am, and will be a Reylo shipper until the end of time. I decided to write my own Reylo piece because, why not? I will definitely try to keep the amount of mistakes to a minimum but hey, they happen, right? I don't know how frequent updates will be because I am always busy. If you like this first chapter, please let me know. Thank you!

Rey laid as stiff as a board on the bottom bunk of a bed in the Falcon's quarters. After the carnage dealt by the First Order, fewer than two dozen of the Resistance remained. Among those remaining were herself, Finn, Leia, Poe, and others that she had not been acquainted with yet.

Their tiny militia was stowed away upon the Millennium Falcon. They were hiding, Rey knew this. Leia, the leader of the Resistance, hadn't confirmed her suspicions; however, she didn't need to.

Everyone was tired. They were beaten inside and out and left to dry in the hot Jakku sun. Morale was at its lowest, and hope was scarce. But it was there.

Despite no one coming to their assistance in response to their multiple distress signals, despite the destruction of everything that the Resistance had worked so tremendously hard to achieve, there was hope. This hope rested on the shoulders of Rey.

The knowledge that they had entrusted their faith so willingly into her scared her. _No_ , it frightened her.

 _If only they knew_ , she thought. If they knew of the things she had done. She had tasted the darkness, and she had let it engulf her without hesitation. The darkness called to her like an old friend. _Kylo was right_ , she thought.

Kylo. Her thoughts always strayed to him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't scrub away the imprint that he had left upon her mind.

He was despicable. He had likely killed thousands of innocents, one of them being his own father. His deeds were unforgivable.

So why did she feel a nearly inescapable pull towards him? She briefly wondered if Kylo himself was the source of her conflict, but she dismissed the idea.

Sighing deeply, Rey sat up in the small bunk she had been laying on, swinging her legs with her as she went. Her elbows rested on her thighs, and she held her head in her hands. To her right, there was the stack of Jedi Texts that she had "borrowed" from Master Luke when he had refused to train her in the ways of the Force.

The books had given her so much information that would be helpful, but that information was not as useful without a teacher.

Rey rubbed her groggy eyes with her fingers, trying to relieve some of the pain from lack of sleep. She had been virtually unable to sleep due to her dreams being plagued with nightmares.

She hadn't had such horrible nightmares for such a long time, she had thought that they were gone for good. It was too good to be true.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, they were heavy and booted. She felt the person's presence through the Force. _Poe_. She lifted her head from its position and looked towards the doorway. Sure enough, his shadow was soon followed by his rather bulky form.

He stood in the doorway, one hand positioned against the doorframe as he gently tapped his knuckles upon it. His face was set into a casual boyish grin that Rey guessed had gotten him out of a lot of bad situations in the past. Like Rey, and the rest of the crew aboard the ship, he was covered in filth from their excursion, but he still somehow remained handsome despite the dirt.

"How are you feeling?" Poe asked with a hint of warmth in his voice.

"Stunned," replied Rey, "We've lost so much, I don't know how we can continue like this." She furrowed her brows in sorrow as she thought of how bleak their situation was.

Poe, however, did not look dispirited. He strode across the small space between the door and the bed where she was currently sitting. He sat down beside her and she felt his weight shift the bed. He was sitting very close. She could feel his thoughts at his close proximity.

It felt wrong to invade someone else's mind and rifle through their thoughts, their feelings, their memories. But now, as Rey grew stronger, it was becoming hard to not pick up on other's thoughts.

She looked at him, giving him a rather grieved smile. He did not return it. He looked serious now.

"I know we're going to be okay. The Resistance cannot be destroyed by something even as devastating as this. As long as there is hope, the First Order cannot win. As long as we have faith in our cause, in our General, and now in you, we will win this war," Poe said, placing a hand on Rey's shoulder. " I believe you'll be the one who will lead us to victory, Rey." Poe smiled then, it stretched his face wide and displayed his perfect teeth. His hand was warm against her bare skin.

Because of his words, Rey couldn't swallow the uneasy feeling rising quickly in her gut, but she smiled back anyway. She hoped that it looked convincing enough to Poe.

"I hope you're right," she said somberly. Poe's smile fell away and he slowly retracted his hand.

"Anyways, I came here to let you know that we'll be entering Akiva's atmosphere very shortly. Apparently there are Loyalists of General Organa stationed here. General Organa wants you to accompany her while she tries to garner support." Poe said, his voice tinged with apprehension.

Rey swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded stiffly. And just like that, Poe left. Rey listened to the sound of his footsteps, dreading the impending catastrophe.

"I see you've befriended the pilot," a deep voice sounded through the deathly silent room. Rey stiffened, as if she were frozen in carbonite. A shaky breath escaped her lips and she didn't dare look at the source of the voice. She already knew who it was. How could she not?

How long had he been there? Force, did he know where they were? She began to sweat with fear as hundreds of thoughts arose in her mind. She fisted her hands in the sheets on the bed, needing to do something to keep her hands from shaking.

"Yes, I know exactly where you are. I've known of your every move since you left me," Kylo said, his voice bitter when he said the word 'left'. She nearly flinched at his spiteful tone. Rey's panic became all too real.

He knew where they were. Which meant that he could blast their ship to smithereens if he chose to. No matter where they went, he would _always_ find them.

"You gave me no choice," she said, her voice hollow and empty. When she said it, she immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say because his anger was so palpable that she didn't need the Force to feel it.

"I offered you everything I had! I killed my master, all for you!" He was standing now, close enough that she could smell him. He smelled earthy and something utterly masculine. His scent filled her mind and she tried not to get lost in it.

His body was shaking, his chest was heaving with his every breath and his eyes were wild with madness. When she shrunk away from him, recoiling into herself, he took a step back. Hurt flashed across his face but was gone before Rey had time to dwell on it. Despite everything, a part of her was still fearful of him. He swallowed, his mouth opening and closing once before he spoke. "I did everything, for you."

Her eyes found his and they stared at each other for a long moment before he spoke again. "My offer still stands," he said desperately. He moved closer to her again and they were practically sharing the same air. "I need you at my side. I ache for the compassion you have shown me. I cannot sleep, I can barely eat. Set me free, please." His voice was so strained, she felt her heart break again. She felt tears well in her eyes and then felt them fall freely down her face.

She watched with bleary eyes as he removed one of his gloves and hesitantly reached up to wipe away the tears from her face. Her bottom lip quivered at his touch and his eyes fell from her eyes to her lips to watch the movement.

And then he was gone, leaving Rey alone once again in the cold room.


End file.
